


i won the battles, you won the war; we both got each other in the end

by milicavanilica13



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Closure, M/M, Not Shippy, OOC characters, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, but also kinda shippy, its not fluff and its not angst i dont know how to label it, lawlight, like suuuppeeerr self indulgent, the dialogue is confusing i know, they are soulmates change my mind, you can make what you want from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milicavanilica13/pseuds/milicavanilica13
Summary: Yagami Light makes one last wish before he dies, alone.In the afterlife he is finally no longer alone, it seems.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	i won the battles, you won the war; we both got each other in the end

He’s lost. This is it.

Pain is burning his body and he knows everything will soon be over. But, before his wrenching heart fully gives out, with his last breath he makes one wish. And despite never believing in wishes he wishes hard for one more thing; a chance to talk to L for the last time.

Then his heart stops beating, his lungs stop breathing. And his world goes black.

It’s finally over for Yagami Light.

xxx

When Light opens his eyes again there’s no more pain. He’s breathing and his heart is pumping blood – except he’s not really and he doesn’t have a pulse.

It’s over. He remembers.

“Is this what the afterlife is like?”

It’s grey. The sky, he trees, the grass, the buildings; it’s like a grey, empty version of Tokyo. And it’s cold. Or rather, quite chilly.

Suddenly Light remembers his wish.

And he’s hopeful. He’s hopeful that maybe here he will see L again. He’ll get closure. Though he doesn’t know what he will say, he’s sure it’ll come to him once they’re face to face.

xxx

It feels like Light has been wandering around the city for days, though he never felt the need to eat or sleep. He wonders if he’s supposed to search outside of Tokyo to find L. Or if L is even there.

Maybe he’s wasting his time.

Is there any time to be wasted at all? Living in the afterlife is empty; it can barely called living. Light feels like he’s floating, not really sure of anything. He’s always had a clear path in front of him before…

xxx

The feeling of determination in his chest and the strong pull that came with it are long gone; now only a flicker of unexplainable hope and a faint tug forward is life. Because days have passed, or maybe even months and there’s nothing new that Light has seen.

The weather is the same – no clouds, no sun, no rain, just an endless canvas of a monochromatic grey. It’s quiet, no sounds can be heard save for Light’s footsteps on the pavement.

And then he sees him – hunched over on a bench by the river bank. He’s got no shoes as always, and he’s sitting weirdly. But everything he does is weird and it’s okay, no matter how annoying he is Light is… well, not happy. Happy isn’t quite the word; it’s a new feeling, something he’s never felt before. Something like excitement, but more.

So he sits down next to him, like any old friend would do.

xxx

You won, L. Well, Near did.

I know, Light-kun.

I lost.

I know, Light-kun.

Are you happy now?

No.

No?

No.

Hmm. Are you frustrated?

No.

No?

No. You knew.

That you were Kira? Yes. I knew from the very beginning. But I saw it in your eyes for sure right before I died.

I’m not sorry.

I know you’re not. But if you could try again would you give it up?

I don’t know. It was fun. I lost in the end, but I beat you.

Yeah, it was good. You were a good opponent.

xxx

I don’t like you.

I don’t like you either.

I don’t like you, but you fascinate me.

I bet I do, L.

I’ve never been in love, Light-kun. Maybe if you didn’t kill me I’d be in love with you.

Don’t say stuff like that.

It’s true.

Maybe. Still, don’t say such things so carelessly.

Ok, Light-kun.

I’m not evil. I just wanted a world free of bad people.

You killed a lot of innocent ones.

They were in my way.

That makes you a bad person too.

… Perhaps all that power did go to my head.

It did. Light-kun.

xxx

What now?

I’m not quite sure myself.

Do we go somewhere or stay here?

We do whatever we want.

We?

Why not?

Why not.

xxx

Maybe I am in love with you, Light-kun, after all.

I told you not to say things like that.

And I’m just saying what’s on my mind.

Hmm.

xxx

I think I know why we’re here together.

Theory?

Yes. I wished to see you once more before I died. I think this is my wish being granted.

I made a wish myself. I wished for the same thing, actually.

I’m glad, L.

Me too, Light.

This is a nice way to end things. We found our way back to each other. It must be the universe’s way of saying we’re soulmates.

I don’t believe in soulmates.

But you didn’t believe in wishes either, did you?

This doesn't have to be the end, L.

xxx

(I’ve never been in love. But I think I may be in love with you.

Are you repeating my words or is this you?

Both.

Okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> super self indulgent lawlight fanfic. i literally thought of the dialogue when i was out with friends and the whole fanfic was just tailored to fit it.  
> super short but then again all my fanfics are.  
> thanks for reading bubs <3


End file.
